1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pick-up tools, more particularly to a multifunctional pick-up tool equipped with a multiheaded claw, a magnet, and a bulb for picking up small things easily in a limited space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During maintaining or repairing a car or a motorcycle, it is nothing peculiar to have some small parts or tools, such as screws, washers, rivets, or a spanner, dropped from a technician's palm down to somewhere in a complicated machine chamber. For picking up the dropped things, sometimes the technician may have to make a great effort by holding a flash-light with one hand and a long clamp with the other to exhaust himself just because of a trivial screw.
It seems that not much one can do but wait helplessly on the spot when a key is dropped down into a sidewalk ditch, he cannot even have a chance to make sure if the key is still lying there in the dark ditch. Under this situation, all he needs is a pick-up tool with bulb.